


Sunrise

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: Near Dark (1987)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb used to hate the sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

 

Caleb used to hate getting up before the sun to help with the morning chores his dad set him to. Things all the farms in the area did they did too. Didn’t mean he had to like it when he finally made it to school in the mornings, tired and aching. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he’d been able to appreciate the sun while it was coming up.

Now he and Mae make a point of watching the sun every morning.


End file.
